Slushied?
by Bracelets
Summary: He couldn't believe how creative bullies had gotten since he left public school all those years go.  "Oh really now?  Mr. Private school wants a high fructose corn syrup frozen drink to the face?"  Kurt asked with a devilish look on his face.


**Well hello there! Long time no see! School started up and so I've been crazy busy. **

**This little thing has been buzzing around in my head for like EVER and I finally found time to sit down and write it.**

**DON'T KILL ME! I promise I'll set away time to work on my other fics. **

**I do not own Glee, sadly**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to McKinley Blaine!" There Kurt was, finally walking down the halls of McKinley High with his boyfriend, giving him the full tour. They were about to turn the corner into the choir room when<em>SPLAT!<em> The cold feeling of cherry slushie hit his face. "NEANDERTHALS!" was all Kurt could get out before he was rushed into the girls bathroom by Mercedes and Tina. Outside the bathroom door stood Blaine Anderson, completely bewildered by what had just happened.

Inside the girls bathroom Tina and Mercedes were helping Kurt get cleaned off. "Cherry leaves the worse stains! And this is a BRAND NEW Marc Jacobs jacket! They're all just a bunch of low life, neanderthals!" Kurt went on and on about the effort it's going to take to clean this up, then he was struck with a horrible thought. "Girls?" Kurt asked. "Yeah Kurt?" They said almost in unison. "Well now that Blaine officially goes to McKinley, he's going to have to deal with Slushie-facials just as much as us. And I really don't want his first New Direction experience to be an icy slap to the face." Kurt knew how much Blaine was bullied in public school, that's why he transferred to Dalton, and now he's thrown all that safety away for Kurt. "Don't worry about it White Boy. Lover Boy over there," Mercedes says motioning towards the door, "well he seems like the kinda kid who would find being slushied hilarious. Plus I don't think he's gonna let Karofsky push either one of you around. Now go get your man before I do!" And at that Mercedes pushed Kurt out the ladies room to meet back up with Blaine.

"Kurt! What the hell was that?" Blaine asked alarmed. Kurt just shrugged it off. He had gotten way too used to the stinging pain of artificially flavored ice hitting his porcelain skin. "Oh, that was just Azimio and the other dead beat football players on their daily Slushie run. I'm on Tuesdays, so I came prepared. Extra clothes, some face wash, the basics. No big deal. They were dropped on their heads. Don't worry about it Blaine. I'm fine. Plus cherry's my absolute FAVORITE flavor!" Kurt just laughed it off and licked his lips. Blaine was wondering where the new shirt and bow tie came from. He decided not to worry about it too much. "Okay Sweetie, as long as you're okay. Let's get to Glee! I can't wait to start singing again!" And at that Blaine and Kurt joined hands and all but skipped to the choir room, not caring who saw.

**xoxoxoxo**

After Glee practice, Kurt turned to Blaine, "So, you're telling me you have NEVER been slushied?" Kurt was completely taken by surprised; he kinda just assumed that all bullies did the same thing. Blaine chuckled at Kurt's appalled look, "Nope! Looks kinda fun actually!" Blaine was laughing now. He couldn't believe how creative bullies had gotten since he left public school all those years go. "Oh really now? Mr. Private school wants a high fructose corn syrup frozen drink to the face?" Kurt asked with a devilish look on his face. "What are you planning?" Blaine asked worried now. "Oh nothing." Kurt said joyfully getting up from his chair in the choir room and headed towards the door. "Ya coming? I thought we had plans after school? Or are you just going to sit there all day?" Kurt said jokingly turning around to grab Blaine's hand. They walked out of the school, hand in hand.

**xoxoxoxo**

Once they were in Kurt's basement bedroom and Blaine was too busy listening to Katy Perry, Kurt took out his phone and started texting Mercedes. He had a plan for Blaine.

"'Cedes! I need your help with something! –K"

"Waddup White boy? – M"

"Blaine has NEVER been slushied! EVER! – K"

"Say what? – M"

"Hey Kurt, who ya texting?" Asked Blaine, looking up from his iPod. "Oh, just 'Cedes. I needed the French homework." Kurt answered, shooting one last text to Mercedes that said, "Blaine's over, I'll text you the dets later. –K" Blaine decided that was reasonable, so he turned back to his music, starting to hum along to Teenage Dream. And then he turned around again, this time with a questioning look on his face. "Hey Kurtsie?" Kurt was busy doing his history homework by then. "Hmm?" He hummed in response. "What does being slushied feel like?" Blaine had been thinking about it all day. It seemed fun, but he was pretty sure it hurt. "Oh," Kurt laughed, "to put it shortly, an icy, sticky punch to the face. The worst part is probably the clean up though. I have half a closet filled with cherry slushie stained clothes. On the plus side, cherry's my favorite." He laughed again. Then he looked up to find Blaine, red in the face from laughing. Kurt was just so calm about the whole thing. "I guess their methods aren't very effective anymore." Blaine choked out between giggles. And at that Kurt burst into laughter.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Hey Homo! Do you mind sharing your Tuesday slushie with Hobbit over there?" Yells Karofsky, looking over at Blaine with a menacing look on his face. Kurt was not going to let Karofsky hurt Blaine. "Hey Karofsky!" Yelled Kurt, mustering up as much courage as he could. He was going to stand up to Karofsky this time. "What do you want, Lady? Afraid I'm gonna hurt your girlfriend?" Laughed Karofsky as he approached Kurt. That was the last straw. "What is your problem?" Kurt shouted. "My_PROBLEM_, Fancy, is that you and your homo boyfriend walk around this school singing your gay little show tunes and expect ME not to do anything about it!" Karofsky was even closer now. "Look! You can call ME names, you can push ME around and you can give ME slushie facials whenever you want, but if you or any of your neanderthals lay one of your meaty paws on Blaine,-"and at that moment Sue Sylvester turned the corner. "Porcelain, is Meat Head over here giving you any trouble?" Questioned Sue, pushing Karofsky out of her way. "No, Coach Sylvester. He was just leaving, weren't you Dave." Said Kurt with a smug tone to his voice. Dave just nodded nervously and turned the corner. "See you later, Lady Face." Said Sue as she left to chase after Karofsky.

"Karofsky! Get over here!" Bellowed Sue down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks. "If I hear that you or one of your freak show baby football players laid a hand on my Sweet Porcelain or his boyfriend, Tickle-Me-Doe-Face, I will take it upon myself to beat you into a coma, and then I will sit at your bed side and wait for you to wake up, and then _BAM_! Right back into a coma! I'm sure you don't want that now do you?" And at that Sue walked triumphantly back to her office.

**xoxoxoxo**

Blaine, being oblivious to everything, missed the commotion coming from across the hall and just continued to rearrange his locker. He was busy putting up random pictures of Kurt and himself when Kurt pranced over to him. "Hey sweetie!" Kurt whispered from behind him. Blaine didn't give Kurt the expected, "Hi Kurtsie!" Actually the complete opposite. Blaine let out a startled yelp and dropped all his pictures. Turning bright red in embarrassment, Blaine turned around to see Kurt bent over in laughter. "Did I interrupt something?" Kurt asked between giggles, trying to compose himself. "Oh nothing, nothing. You just startled me, is all." Said Blaine quickly bending over to pick up the fallen pictures that were now spewed all over the floor. Kurt looked down and saw a picture from prom on the floor, and then up at Blaine's locker to find a picture of them and Pavarotti just barley sticking to the locker door. "Oh, cause putting up pictures of us takes SOOOO much concentration!" Blurted out Kurt, now laughing even harder than before. "As a matter of fact, it does! " Blaine said, playing along now. They talked about the pictures for about 5 minutes when Kurt's phone started to buzz in his pocket as the first few cords of Bust Your Windows started to play. "Oh! Crap! That's 'Cedes, she's probably waiting for me out in the parking lot! I gotta go! Come over later around four-ish. I have a surprise for you!" and with a small peck on the cheek, Kurt was down the hall and out the door.

"_A surprise? Am I forgetting something? It's not his birthday, that's next month. It's not our anniversary, that was last week. It's not MY birthday, that was 3 months ago. I can't be forgetting anything…. I hope." _ Blaine thought, standing at his locker confused to say the least. "A surprise? I guess I'll find out at four." And at that, he shut his locker and sauntered out to the parking lot.

**xoxoxoxo**

Kurt ran as fast as he could to his car, to find Mercedes sitting in the passenger set with a look on her face that was somewhere between anger and enjoyment. "So what'd ya tell lover boy? You better not have ruined our plan!" Said Mercedes as soon as Kurt jumped into the driver's seat. "I didn't ruin anything, 'Cedes. I just told him to come over around four." And at that they were off, speeding down the street to the nearest Seven-Eleven they could find.

"I can't believe we're doing this! I cringe at the sight of this stuff!" Said Kurt with a slight laugh as they walked through Seven-Eleven. "Relax Kurt. He likes Cherry." Mercedes said to help calm Kurt down. "Plus, he said himself, it looks fun." Now they were both laughing at how strange Blaine was.

It was as if Blaine could read his mind because at that exact moment, Teenage Dream started to float from his pocket, through the air. Kurt picked it up right away. "What's up Blaine?" he asked, looking at his pocket watch. It was only three-thirty. "No Blaine, you didn't forget anything. I just have a surprise for you." Said Kurt, you could hear the smile in his voice. "Yes Blaine, I would have told you if you forgot something." Replied Kurt, reassuring Blaine that he didn't forget anything. "No Blaine, I'm not mad at you. I told you, I have a surprise for you." There was a brief moment of silence as Kurt listened. "No Blaine, I can't tell you what it is. That defeats the whole purpose of _SURPRISE._" Kurt said, emphasizing the last bit. "No, I can't give you a hint either. That would ruin the fun." He said with a slight smile crawling across his face. "Now let me hang up so I can put together the finishing touches." Said Kurt, hoping that Blaine wasn't too unsettled about the whole thing. "Love you too, Blaine. See you in a little bit." He said hanging up the phone. "Is Blaine freaking out?" asked Mercedes as they walked over to the cashier. "More than you could imagine." Answered Kurt, handing the cashier the money. "Well, we better not keep him waiting. His head might explode." Laughed Mercedes. Kurt joined her in laughter as they left.

**xoxoxoxo**

Outside the window was just a blur of blues, reds, and greens as Blaine sped down the street. The only sound in the car was Blaine's sped up breathing and the thumping of his fingertips on the steering wheel. Blaine hadn't been this nervous to go to the Hummel-Hudson residence since Kurt introduced him as his boyfriend. "Seriously Blaine! Relax! You didn't forget anything, Kurt said so himself. Why are you so nervous, you've been to Kurt's house a BILLION times before? Oh god! What if I'm in trouble? What if Mr. Hummel has his shot guns out? What if—oh great! Now I'm talking to myself!"

It was three fifty-nine when Blaine pulled up to Kurt's house. "Right on time." Blaine said with a nervous chuckle, running his hand through his perfectly gelled hair. "_I should really work on not freaking out about stuff. It's probably nothing. Kurt just has a surprise. Nothing to worry about. Now get it together!" _Blaine thought, giving himself a little pep talk as he strode up to the front door. Kurt answered it right away and Blaine put on his most confident smile.

**xoxoxoxo**

"Blaine!" Kurt chirped, pulling him into a hug. "Well aren't you excited?" Blaine joked, confidence coming back to him. "What? I can't miss my boyfriend?" Kurt asked, pretending to be hurt. "Nope. It's not allowed." Blaine said giggling a bit. "Well then I guess you don't get your surprise." Kurt teased.

Once they were settled in Kurt's bedroom, Blaine started to relax. "So Kurt?" He asked. Kurt just hummed in acknowledgement. "My surprise?" Blaine asked, a little anxious, but calm nonetheless.

"Stay right there, I'll be right back." Says Kurt gliding across the room heading for the door. Blaine nodded as he continued to fidget with the dark navy sheets on Kurt's bed.

Kurt could feel his adrenaline pumping, heart racing, "_Well there's no turning back now," _Kurt thought to himself with a slight grin spreading across his face. As he reached the freezer, he took a second to calm himself down. "_It's just a harmless little prank, Kurt. Nothing to worry about, except for maybe the mess…." _He mentally smacked himself, not thinking about the clean up. As he grabbed the frozen cup of red sugar when he heard a small thud coming from his room. "Blaine! I said stay right there!" Bellowed Kurt from across the house. Blaine cussed under his breath, _"Why am I so clumsy?" _ And instead of retreating back to the safety of Kurt's bedroom, Blaine came tumbling down the stairs.

"You know I hate waiting!" Said Blaine defensively. Kurt just sighed. "I guess I could give you your surprise here." Said Kurt, over exaggerating the phase. At that, Blaine's face lit up. "Now close your eyes." Kurt instructed. Blaine did as he was told, still beaming from ear to ear.

That goofy smile was soon wiped away as frozen red slush crawled down his face. The emotions that flashed across the now very sticky boy were as expected. The second the ice hit Blaine, his face contorted to one of discomfort, like he was just slapped unexpectedly. Then it twisted to one of surprise and disbelief. _"Did that really just happen?"_ was the only question running through his head. And lastly it relaxed to one of pure joy.

During Blaine's realization, Kurt had somehow managed to fall to the floor and was now bright red from laughter. Blaine joined him, "did… you… really….just….do….that?" Blaine asked between roaring laughter. At that, Kurt got to his feet; the only thing he could manage to say was "Yup!" never really making eye contact in fear of breaking down again.

Finally, after a moment to compose himself, Kurt looks up at Blaine, who of course still has that goofy grin on his face. "That was fun!" Blaine states as he wipes a little red ice from his eyes. Kurt lets out a little chuckle as he runs his finger across Blaine's cheek. "Did I mention cherry is my favorite?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo whatcha think? R&amp;R please and thank you!<strong>

**I promise I'll update the other ones soon! *pinky promise* That stuff is legit! **


End file.
